


Just one picture?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dalton Academy, Gen, One Shot, Yearbook, blaine is a photographer for dalton yearbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine is on Dalton's yearbook staff and really wants a picture of the cute new boy, though he doesn't much know how he'll get it.





	Just one picture?

Even with warblers practice and events Blaine found that he had an extra period here or there that he could spend in other organizations at Dalton, and yearbook staff had caught his eye having landed a spot as a photographer. He was in charge of taking pictures during events around school. It was fun to capture the moments. He'd been working fine in that spot for a semester, his mother even bought him a new camera, and was getting praise for the photos both for the ones meant for school and for hobby. The warblers and singing were top priority for Blaine, but he could still have fun doing other things.   
Most of the photos he took were simple and easily edited by the other yearbook staff, but he still experimented with more "artsy" photos. He'd started with taking pictures of his friends candidly before venturing into more posed portrait photos of the friends who agreed to it. The he found a way to connect his camera and phone so he could use the phone as a remote to play around with self portraits. Those were interesting to edit and mess with.

It was all fine until a very interesting (and cute) boy started at Dalton halfway through the school year and Blaine couldn't help but stare at him whenever he got the chance. He was quiet and was almost always drawing in his notebooks, rarely did he speak in class or speak at all, but still Blaine was drawn to him. The boy was so eye catching and all Blaine wanted was to do was take a picture of him. That was difficult. The boy never went to events someone had asked him to go once, but he declined and would look up at almost any movement in front of him making it impossible to get a candid photo of him. Blaine was also to scared to introduce himself to the boy, what if he didn't like Blaine? What if Blaine made a fool of himself trying to say hi? Blaine couldn't even start a conversation with him, yet still he wanted to so badly both for the prospect of being friends and to get a picture.

It wasn't until the student council announced that they'd planned a “free dress” day to raise money for some club or charity that Blaine got an idea. Blaine wasn't sure if the boy was fashionable when he didn't have to wear a uniform, but if the boy wore anything different from the uniform that day Blaine would make himself ask for a picture.  The day came quickly, Blaine was very happy walking into class that day with an outfit all his own complete with a bow tie when he saw the boy sitting in his normal spot in an style Blaine never expected from the teenage boy. He was the most fashionable person Blaine had ever seen outside of a magazine. Blaine just stared at the boy until one of his friends nudged him and he walked to seat still looking at the boy, he had to get a picture.

At lunch Blaine walked over to the boy and sat across from him. The boy looked up his bright blue eyes meeting with Blaine’s in surprise to see someone sitting there. Blaine thought he was even cuter close up. The first thing from the boy’s mouth was, “What are you doing?”

Blaine smiled, “can I take your picture uh... Um… I don't actually know your name.”

The boy laughed at Blaine, smiling back. “My name is Kurt”

“Well Kurt, can I take a picture of you?”

“If you tell me your name you can.” Kurt smirked.

“I'm Blaine”

Kurt got up from his seat and held his hand out for Blaine, “let's get that picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was on yearbook for two years and that's mostly the inspo for this, that and random motivation. I'm currently working through inktober (check out @prick-love-for-arting on tumblr for those) so writing hasn't quite been priority. This was fun nonetheless.


End file.
